


Blessed By His Angel

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: I Walk The Line [1]
Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, Handcuffs, M/M, Religious Imagery, Subspace, soft!dark tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: Daddy Lee knows what’s best, don’t fight it Babyboy.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Original Male Character(s), Lee Bodecker/Reader
Series: I Walk The Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109396
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Blessed By His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck knows how I was able to write this, it’s almost not even smut anymore. Maybe I’m just desensitized. I don’t know. Please, someone, tell me my hyper fixation was worth it.

The first time Lee see’s him, that very first time, it sticks in his mind. Not because it was what really led to their current position, no it sticks because he remembers that look in his boy’s eyes. So devoid of anything despite the fanfare surrounding him upon his return home from the war. He looked bruised, broken, utterly demolished by the hand life had dealt him surrounded by fireworks and confetti and pretty girls. 

_ Hero Returns: Honorably Discharged after Search and Rescue Mission. _

That was what the headline for the paper read once he was safely back on US soil. His boy was a hero, a self-sacrificing kid who served his country and nearly gave his life for it. The kind of kid girls lined up for just for the chance that he’d smile at them. Praying he’d bat his ridiculously long eyelashes at them or even give them the time of day. His boy practically fucking glowed with redemption and atonement. He was so pure, like a saving grace to all those who came in contact with him.

Except for Lee.

No, that wasn’t true, you just can’t save those already damned. And maybe that was why Lee took such great pleasure in taking apart his angel in the back seat of his cruiser almost every night. Maybe that’s why Lee had no qualms about the weeks he spent dreaming and jerking off to his boy before they’d even spoken a single word to each other. Maybe that’s why Lee was so fucking gone for this boy.

He’d known for a long time he was damned. That his soul was as black as a person’s could get and he lived with that. The greed, the killing, and everything else he’d ever done to get where he needed to was really nothing compared to the way he coveted his boy. How he wanted to claim and mark and consume his Babyboy all the time. How he wanted everyone in the godforsaken county to know that he fucked their hero until he was boneless and dumb and begging to cum on Lee’s fat cock. 

The way he laid in that big ole bed, alone, for weeks with his cock in hand all slicked up with vaseline, kinda like it was now. But jerking it to just a picture in his mind was nothing compared to the real thing. Right now, he was slathering his raw cock in grease and lining himself up with his boy’s sweet pussy while he stared into his Babyboy’s pretty wet eyes. He looked completely gone in a way that was the complete opposite of that first time. Babyboy’s body is lit up, heated, coated in a thin sheen of sweat just like the windows of the cruiser are coated in condensation. His eyes are glossy, glazed over with lust and love and desperation. His cheeks were warm to the touch and his lips wet cause he can’t stop licking them. 

“Daddy, please,” his Babyboy whimpers.

Slurs really because Lee has spent the past hour with his lips wrapped around his boy’s adorable little cock and at least one finger in his tight hole. Working him up so he’d drop into that special place only Lee could get him into. That place that turned his guilt-ridden, tempest mess of a mind into a cotton candy dreamland that wanted nothing but the experience of the rapture that Daddy gave him. That place that made him forget his own secret darkness that only Lee got to see. 

“C’mon Babyboy, you can do better than that, ya know how I like to hear your pretty voice call out for me.”

His boy sounds better than any choir of angels when he’s so love drunk he can barely string together a sentence. Lee’s addicted to this side of his boy. When the flustered, controlled,  _ shy _ , young man is so far gone to anything but the pleasure coursing through him and his daddy’s sickly sweet voice. Lee bends forward and captures one of his nipples between his teeth, his boy’s always sensitive there, always gasps and hisses at his daddy when he plays his body like a fiddle. The choked-out cry that leaves him now? It’s a sound that Lee wants to hear when he breathes his last breath before he was dragged to the pits of Hell. 

“I can’t- I need-  _ Daddy. _ ”

“What’s a matter, baby love? Cat got your tongue? Or,” Lee pushes the tip of his cock right up against his boy’s pussy, feels the rings of muscle flutter as his breath hitches, “you so sweet on me already you can’t think straight?”

All he gets for that is a furious nod and his Babyboy’s eyes being squeezed closed tight, which his boy knows he ain’t supposed to do. Daddy’s not got a lot of rules, but one of the big ones is eye contact and letting him see just what he does to his baby. His wrists are still cuffed to the door, the metal digging into his delicate skin in a way that will leave them marked for days, his nails digging into the palm of his hands, and that all makes Lee’s eyes narrow. Something ain’t right, something more is happening tonight and it’s his boy fighting what will ultimately be inevitable because he’d force Babyboy into that sweet spot if he has to because fuck if they don’t both need it. 

He taps his boy on the cheek before leaning back on his knees.

“I know you ain’t that dumb Babyboy, what’s goin’ on in that pretty head?”

“Goddamn it, Lee just fuck me already. I swear-”

He grabs his boy’s dick, hard, until he’s getting the eye contact he wants from him. His fist covers the full length of it, a fact he knows his Babyboy loves and he seems to be fighting back the urge to melt into it, _ to cum without permission _ , because he still wants to be Daddy’s good boy, and Lee sees how his stomach clenches, how he bites his bottom lip. He waits for those watery eyes to meet his again and then he really sees it and something snaps between them. 

Lee doesn’t ease into him, doesn’t take things teasingly slow like he normally does, doesn’t even check that Babyboy is still loose because he doesn’t care. The plan of softly fucking his boy into oblivion is tossed right the fuck out the window. This isn’t worshipping at the altar of their desire any more, no more soft touches and praises and promises. He is going to make his boy lament, repent, and beg for penance until he learns that Daddy doesn’t fuck around with this shit he’s trying to pull. 

For a moment, Lee savors the feeling of his cock fully seated in his boy’s tight, hot cunt, the way it resists and spasms because Lee is all but carving out his insides to make room for his cock. And his angel, his Babyboy, chokes and wails. The sound bouncing off the leather and doors of the cruiser, making a perfect psalm to his ears as he starts moving his hips, starts thrusting with enough force behind it that it shakes the cruiser. His hand is still wrapped around that pretty cock, keeping it safe while Daddy wrecks his sloppy hole. Lee’s other hand grips the side of his boy’s neck, thumb tucked under his jaw to make sure those tear-filled eyes are on him the whole time, ain't no excuse to look away now. He was gonna watch his boy fall apart if it was the last damn thing he did. 

“This what ya wanted, Babyboy? Huh? Daddy been too good t’ya? Had to run your fuckin’ mouth?” 

Lee smirked, breathing heavily through his nose, while his boy can barely make a goddamn sound. He keeps opening his mouth like he’s trying to do more than moan like a whore but he can’t, and if that just ain’t a fucking invitation. His hand slides up just enough to hook his thumb into that waiting hole and damn if his boy ain’t trained just right cause his lips close around it instantly, tongue pressed right up against it and cheek hollowing out as he suckles. Daddy doesn’t slow down though, he keeps up the violent pace even when his back gets sore and sweat droplets appear on his forehead.

But his angel ain’t there yet, he ain’t toothache sweet yet, so Lee does the two things he knows will do it. 

He pulls all the way out, thumb and cock, and Babyboy tries to follow him with his whole body, but the cuffs rattle and keep him in place, laid out on the leather backbench. Lee’s cock aches. He’s been hard since he saw his boy come out of the tree line in those tight jeans, the ones that he’d clearly outgrown while he was away but ain’t gotten rid of because he knows Daddy likes the way they make his ass look. God, does he just want to keep plowing into Babyboy until his vision whites out and he can swear he sees Saint Peter’s pearly gates. 

That’s not what he needs, though. It’s not what Babyboy needs. So instead, he catches his breath, tightens his grip around that little cock that’s leaked all over his fingers, and starts flicking his wrist. He maneuvers his body so his thick, heavy cock is resting right next to his boy’s, so he can see how much effort his Daddy put into fucking him just how he needs and to show him just how much Daddy is in control. 

“Daddy,” his voice has gone all high pitched, choking a bit when Lee runs his thumb over the slit. “M’gon-gonna-”

Lee hums knowingly. His boy can’t get the rest of the words out, he tries, and Lee cooes and nods along, laying down a thick layer of sugary nothings. 

“I know ya are, baby love, and Daddy wants to watch. I wanna see this pretty cock cum all over ya. Let go for me Babyboy, be Daddy’s good boy, you can do it, let go and give it to Daddy.”

His whole body hitches, the muscles seize up and Lee knows if he was buried deep in that pussy, he’d have cum too, unable to control himself anymore. Babyboy’s painted his stomach, his chest, and Daddy’s hand with cum, but Lee hasn’t stopped moving his fist. He’s a bit gentler now, but his baby is whimpering and loose all over. When Lee slides home now, it’s like that first time. Both of them groan and he lets his forehead fall onto his baby’s, not caring about the sweat or mess getting on him because he can feel the fight literally be fucked right out of his boy. Lee kisses his mouth, lazily thrusts his tongue into his mouth and he just feels and sinks into his angel. 

“Goddamn, love fuckin’ your little wet pussy, Babyboy, love when you get all soft for me, sweeter than big ole dollop’a hot fudge on a sundae. Just wanna fuck drown in ya, so goddamn hungry for ya. You gonna be sweet for Daddy?”

Lee watches his tongue glide across his already spit slick lips before he responds. He is a patient Daddy, know’s he gotta nudge and wad through the molasses when his boy is almost there. 

“Yeah, Daddy, please, please just need ya, promise, I’ll be good for ya.” His breathing is ragged, but his voice soft. 

“You gonna let Daddy take care a ya?”

Lee grinds his hips up, pushing his cock a bit deeper and brushing right up against his boy’s prostate, just to give him a tease. 

“Yes,” he keens, tears leaking from his eyes. 

He fucks his angel until Lee almost believes he could be saved, pounding into his tight, slick hole like that was the source of his salvation. His boy is slurring his name like a drunkard's prayer, like if he keeps begging Daddy enough, that if he keeps clenching down hard enough and kisses all sweet on Daddy’s jaw and cheek and mouth, he’ll find that relief he needs. Lee can tell he’s nearly there, feels the signs that his boy is about to hit cotton candy dreamland when the kisses become more opened mouth and one of his boy’s legs slide right off the seat cause he just can’t use his muscles anymore. 

“Daddy wants you to cum again baby love,” he groans, angling his hips up even further so every time he drags his cock in and out that pussy he hits that gooey spot his boy loves so much. “Fuck, look at those tears, so goddamn pretty, my fuckin’ angel is what you are. Daddy’s angel baby who likes havin’ his pussy just fuckin’ destroyed.”

There’s a chorus of yours, Daddy, and whimpering before Lee feels a weak dribble of cum and swears his dick is just about squeezed off by the force of his baby’s orgasm. He doesn’t try to hold back anymore. His boy is crying, so over-sensitive that pain and pleasure are running circles around his fuzzy head. Lee’d stake his career on the fact that Babyboy has no clue his eyes are closed again because he’s just that fucking gone and he’s blubbering out total nonsense now, but the word that rings out in Lee’s ear is love and that sends him hurtling over the edge to crash into that heavenly feeling of filling his boy up. 

Lee drops his head into the crook of his boy's neck, breaths in that sweat-drenched sweet scent that makes his dick twitch even now, and blindly reaches for the keys he tucked into the ashtray in the door. He frees his baby’s wrists, rubbed raw now from just how aggressive they’d gotten. He was sure he’d never hear the end of that one tomorrow at the diner. Lee moves his lighter body around easily until his Babyboy is straddling his lap, his face tucked right up against Daddy’s neck and hands pressed right over Daddy’s hammering heart. He doesn’t care if they get sticky, knows that when they part ways for the night he’ll pretend to be annoyed about the tacky feeling of something stuck in his chest hair, but really? Lee likes to bring home a little bit of his boy with him, even if it’ll just get showered off in the morning because it makes him feel less alone in his bed. His hands smooth over the scarred skin of his baby’s back while he peppers sweet kisses onto his shoulder. 

“Love you, Daddy.”

The words murmured and wet and cling to Lee’s skin and for a moment, he’s blessed by his angel. 

“Love you too Babyboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this fic... cause like I'mma write more for these two. They are my hyper fixation atm.   
> Come chat with me on tumblr at [slothspaghettiwrites](https://slothspaghettiwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
